


Virtual

by aptasi



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Drabble, F/F, Loneliness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptasi/pseuds/aptasi
Summary: Across any distance.Moiraine/Siuan drabble.
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Siuan Sanche
Kudos: 7





	Virtual

On the road from Fal Dara...

Last hug for now, must not speculate on ever. 

"Don't you leave."

"I must."

"Last time it was years between, Moiraine. I need you. We could be stilled, executed, or both. Separately."

"If so Siuan, reach out. I pictured holding your hand many times, when wounded, depairing, or exhausted. I will push back, wherever I am, through the pattern, and will be with you.'" The first oath let Moiraine say.

Of course, as she was actually stilled, Siuan realized imagined touch wasn't robust. 

And to the Eelfinn, Moiraine found, it made appallingly good eating.


End file.
